


A Bit Far-Fetched

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: SinJu Anniversary Month! [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: He's a big beautiful golden retriever.Or at least he was.Judal wakes up one morning to find that his dog, Sinbad, has turned into a person.





	A Bit Far-Fetched

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for swearing.
> 
> Pets turn human AU/implied modern AU. I don't know why but I'm a really big fan of this one (I might even do a reverse version)!
> 
> Characterization is definitely off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Judal could recall yesterday's events quite well. It had been sunny, Alibaba had come over for lunch, and at the end of the night, Judal had found Sinbad cuddled into his chest as they were preparing to go to bed.

Judal stroked the dog's fur aimlessly. "Damn it Sinbad you're so lazy...all you ever want to do is take a nap."

The dog barked softly in response, before nuzzling further into Judal's touch. Judal snickered, delighted.

"I love you, Sinbad." He murmured, giving a quick, vigorous ruffle through the dog's coat, to which Sinbad had replied to with an appreciative grunt.

"Arf."

"Aw, that's sweet." Judal joked.

And then they'd fallen asleep.

—-–—-–—

That had been yesterday.

Today, Judal was now face to face with some extremely muscular supermodel. Who was naked.

Judal was quick to scream at his discovery, but realized it had been a mistake as his new bedmate began to stir.

"Hm...? Oh, 'morning."

Judal stared appalled as the stranger casually proceeded to yawn, before rolling off the youth's chest to lie beside him.

"So, how'd you sleep?"

But of course, Judal was still in shock, and was physically unable to move because of it. Why wasn't Sinbad here to protect him?

But then Judal realized that Sinbad was nowhere to be found.

And Judal always woke up to find Sinbad asleep on his chest.

Suddenly, Judal was hit with a realization.

 

" _You kidnapped my dog!_ "

"What?"

But the man was suddenly shoved onto the ground without warning by an infuriated, half awake Judal. "Where the fuck is Sinbad?!"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here!"

  
Judal stared silently at the man beneath him. "You're some sort of lunatic, aren't you."

"Judal, what are you talking about?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that _you_ ," Judal gestured, specifically at the man's excessively toned physique,"are _my dog?_ "

"Yes."

"You're crazy."

"But I can prove it!"

"How?!"

It had surprisingly not yet occurred to Judal that this man was somehow aware of his name, but then again, Judal was a bit more preoccupied with the fact that his precious Sinbad was missing. So he couldn't bring himself to care about any of the minor details.

"I know you had lunch with Alibaba yesterday."

"What—"

"I also know that you had pancakes for breakfast yesterday."

"How—"

"You also went to the pet store to buy more dog food, but you switched brands around three months ago after I got sick from the last one!"

Judal was momentarily speechless.

  
"So you're a stalker _and_ a dog napper."

"I'm not a stalker!"

"Everything you just said literally proves that you _are_ a stalker!"

"Fine! Then how about this?" He started. "I know that you're most prized pair of shoes are the sandals you wore the first time you met your ex boyfriend on the beach! And that's why you keep them on the top of the shoe rack so I can't chew on them!"

 

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm _your dog_ , damn it!"

"You are not my dog!"

"Yes I am!"

"No, _you're not!_ "

After another hour of this kind of debate, Judal came to the conclusion that this man was in fact his dog. And so, despite the sheer impossibility of the entire situation, Judal decided to continue the day as if it were just like any other.

And surprisingly, it worked out pretty well.

At breakfast, the two had had waffles with syrup. Apparently, after years of sitting beside Judal during previous meals, Sinbad had already mastered the ability to use utensils—and was astonishingly even more skilled than Judal.—

Afterwards, Judal had taken Sinbad to the park for a walk. They played catch, just like they did every day, but this time with a clean ball and with their hands (much to Sinbad's dismay. Catch just wasn't the same when you weren't allowed to use your mouth).

At lunch, Alibaba had come over for a second time, and Judal was forced to go on a whim and come up with Sinbad's fake identity as: "Thomas! My, uh—"

"Boyfriend! I'm Judal's new boyfriend."

Alibaba had been thrilled to become newly acquainted with _'Thomas'_ , however Judal was too flustered from Sinbad's response to say much else for the rest of his time with them.

At dinner, Judal had made pasta. And after that, they'd ended up back in bed.

"So, uh...are you stuck like this forever, now?"

"I think so."

"Oh."

 

"Do you not like me this way?"

Judal's eyes widened at the question. "What? No, it's just...this is going to take some getting used to, that's all."

"Ah. True."

"Yup."

The two remained silent for a good period of time after, before Judal let out a quiet gasp as Sinbad began to snuggle into his chest.

  
"I uh...I love you, Sinbad."

 

"Arf."

"Hm?"

"It means 'I love you too'."

 

"Aw, that's sweet."

And then they'd fallen asleep.


End file.
